The Starting Of Everything
by MerryTheChild
Summary: In which the whole world is a war zone, and nobody is safe. The basketball players are warriors, which teams turned to armies, to defend their home, with just a dash of rainbow miracle. Based on Murasakibara
1. Chapter 1

Akashi calmly walked towards the alley, while behind him, followed Yosen.

They stopped in front of the alley.

"Atsushi," Akashi calmly said, walking forward. Purple glowing eyes looked over at him, while the rest of it is unseen in the darkness.

It walked forward hesitantly, as Akashi reached out his hand.

It poked it's head out of the darkness, showing a mop of purple once again, and leaned forward. Akashi patted the purple blob, which turns out to be its hair.

Or _he_, as it ended to be.

_Tall_, was the first thing all of the Yosem members thought as the creature finally showed himself.

He was a tall male, _at least _2 meters, and had weird shoulder-length purple hair. He has a droopy expression on his face, but was nonetheless cautious.

"His name is Murasakibara Atsushi, the last one, Okamura-san." Akashi said, rubbing Murasakibara's head, as if comforting him.

Then he stopped, and walked towards Yosen.

"But I must tell you, he has grown quite attached to me, so he will not go without a fight." Akashi whispered.

"The last ones who came to claim him had their skulls crushed." He added. The team shared uncertain glances.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, is it?" Himuro asked. Akashi looked at him, the corners of his mouth lifted slightly, as if finding this amusing.

Hearing his name, somehow, Murasakibara looks over at Himuro, glaring at him. Himuro only smiles sweetly.

"Yes, Himuro-san. What is it?" Akashi answered.

"Himuro, come here for a sec. Akashi-san, please excuse us for a minute." Okamura politely said as he steered the team away.

Sigh. "Himuro, what are you doing? You've got that.. _Weird_ smile again." Okamura asked after they are out of earshot.

"Hm? Nothing Okamura-senpai. Why would you think that?" Himuro asked innocently.

"Thou shall not keep things in, Tatsuya. We are a team, you shall tell us if needed." Liu Wei said.

"It is not healthy." He added.

"Thank you for worrying senpai, but do not worry. I just want some information." Himuro smiled again, before walking towards Akashi.

"May I ask, Akashi-san, about Murasakibara-san?" He asked.

"Yes Himuro-san. What do you want to know?" Akashi smiled a knowing smile, as if he _knows_ what Himuro is planning. After all, _he knows everything._

They talked for a bit, before Himuro walked up to Murasakibara, and talked to him, as what it seemed. Himuro smiled in victory back to his team, skull seemingly un-crushed, with Murasakibara following cautiously after him, but with Akashi by his side.

"What did you do Himuro!?" Fukui hissed.

"Nothing much. I just gave him some sweets, that's all." Himuro smiled.

"... _Sweets? _He likes _sweets!?_"

"Yes. It was quite easy, in fact. He's actually a sweet child."

"Thou are a cunning fox indeed, Tatsuya." Liu Wei said, shaking his head in distaste.

"I'm impressed Himuro-san. I didn't think Atsushi would give in so easily. You are good looking, eventually." Akashi smirked. Okamura blushed.

"_Even though no one would say that to him because he is a gorilla chin_." Fukui and Liu Wei thought as they were disgusted by Okamura's girly blush.

"Thank you Akashi-san, for everything. This- Murasakibara-san will surely make a difference in the up-coming future." Okamura bowed, followed by the rest of the Yosen team.

"No, thank _you_, now that Atsushi won't have to stay here, at Teiko, anymore." Akashi gave a genuine smile.

"What will _you _do now, Akashi-san? Will you wait for someone to come for you, too?" Himuro asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, Himuro-san. Now, please excuse me. Goodbye Atsushi, I hope we may see everyone again someday." Akashi said as he slipped into the darkness of Teikou. Murasakibara whimpered as Himuro patted his head the same way as Akashi.

"Now, what will we do with this mess," Fukui said as he stared at Murasakibara's bloody form.


	2. Chapter 2

A handful of 5 years back, Earth started to decay. Out of the blue, trees began to rot, flowers began to wilt, the rivers and oceans were polluted and poisoned _for some godforsaken reason_, the sun began to die.

"The apocalypse is nigh," the people said, and they were half right. The thing is, the apocalypse can be survived through if they just tried, but this one? Oh, they were not prepared for this. This is not The Walking Dead, AKA a science experiment gone wrong; this is not The Maze Runner series, though similar(you know, with the Sun and stuff). This is not a _government_ planned attack, it's just that God decided that "Hmm, these days, humanity is disappointing me, I should just restart." And he did. This period is called the Noah's Arc, except that there will be no warning, there will be no chosen one to reproduce to survive through this day and age, it's not exaclty _just _flooding, there will be nothing. No one is suppose to survive. This period is also called The Void, The Emptiness.

After you die, there will be no Heaven, no Hell, no Purgatory, no Limbo. Nothing.

So, the government, or the people in power these days, began to have conflicts on the inside. In desperation, beings will begin to lash out at whoever looks at them the wrong way; this is just human nature.

So, with the planet in ruins and their government _like that_, these "organizations" began to form. They invented technology and such with the limited resources they can get, and started wars. This, of course, didn't do jack with saving Earth, so things just started to go downhill. Just a snowball of acidic shit becoming bigger and bigger.

Teiko was one of these "organizations". Not one of those "righteous" ones, per se, just wanted to survive and if they knock down a few million, well, sacrifices need to be made for a greater cause. Yeah they're a bunch of dick bags that's what. They have no allies aside of themselves, but they have no confronting enemies, because they were just _so strong. _Soon, they were the top of the food chain. The reason why? They were developing these humanoid monsters, ya know, to take over the world, blah blah blah, to protect themselves etc. It is the apocalypse after all.

No one knew how they did it, and there were a lot, all very affective. But the strongest batch came out a few years ago, all different and weird-looking, despite being humanoid. They legit had rainbow-colored hair, even though the previous ones had ordinary hair.

There was five; Absolute Emperor AE, absolute command and well, kind of amazing at everything? Sleeping Giant PG, immunity to most lethal injuries, monstrous strength. Black Panther BP, freestyle and superhuman speed. Sharp Shooter SS, telekinesis, marker. Copy Cat CC, disguise and copy. These are the _monsters _that would change and destroy the world, even their creators, but there was one more, in the shadow, silently covering the five's back. Sixth Phantom SP, illusion and masking of presence.

They're called the Generation of Miracles, AKA GoM.


	3. Lies Everywhere

The "miracle" part of the name was - _is_ a lie. Well, technically Teiko was able to create these monsters at all was a "miracle" by itself,but certainly this ain't a miracle for humanity. Teiko is a bit indifferent about the world - not necessarily wanting to destroy the world, but not wanting to save it. Kind of wanting to take over as king though.

Oh, and, the first chapter of this was a lie. That wasn't how it worked.


End file.
